This invention relates a meter display for a saddle type vehicle and more particularly to an improved and adjustable meter display for such vehicles.
There is a very popular type of vehicle that is provided with a seat on which an operator may sit in a saddle type fashion with his feet disposed at a lower level. Normally this type of vehicle has two wheels and the front wheel is dirigible by means of a handlebar assembly carried at the upper end of the front wheel suspension system. It is desirable to provide a display in the vicinity of the handlebar mechanism for displaying information such as vehicle speed, engine speed or other conditions to the rider. However, there is a great difference in the size and stature of the persons that ride these type vehicles. When the display is of the liquid crystal type, the angle of incidence to the rider""s eyes is very important. Hence, it is difficult to provide such a display that can be viewed by the multiple types of riders that ride this type of vehicle.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved adjustable display for the instruments of a vehicle of this type.
However, the display normally receives signals from one or more sensors placed at various positions on the vehicle. These sensors then transmit their signals through one or more wire harnesses to the display unit. It is important that the wire harnesses not be subject to considerable bending or flexure as may result from adjustment of the display. In addition, if the display is adjusted, it may expose parts of the display that will appear unsightly or alternatively could leave gaps in the viewing area that would be objectionable.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved compact and yet neat adjustable display for a vehicle of this type and wherein the display face may be adjusted without opening gaps that would expose components, which should be concealed.
This invention is adapted to be embodied in a vehicle having a seat upon which a rider is seated with his feet extending forwardly and downwardly. A handlebar assembly is provided at the front of vehicle for steering of the vehicle in its path of movement. A cover is associated with the handlebar and defines an internal recess in which a liquid crystal display is mounted for adjustment about an axis that extends transversely to the longitudinal center line of the vehicle so as to accommodate viewing by a variety of different size riders.